


Gotta Be Down Because I Want It All

by pxssessixn



Series: It Was Only a Kiss, It Was Only a Kiss! [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Extremely Underage, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gen, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Incest, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Twins, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssessixn/pseuds/pxssessixn
Summary: It's months later and Richie and Mike are getting serious, but Richie messes up while at a party with their friends. Mike doesn't want to forgive him, but he also can't resist him.~~This is a sequel !!Title is a lyric from the song 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Beverly Marsh, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Will Byers/Stanley Uris
Series: It Was Only a Kiss, It Was Only a Kiss! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580581
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Gotta Be Down Because I Want It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I made you wait so long but here's part two and I really hope you like it just as much as part one!  
> Merry Christmas!  
> -Apple

Richie and Mike have been in a secret relationship for months now. The only one that knows is Will, and it took lots of convincing for him to not say anything while remaining friends with them. The only deal was that they never do anything couple-y in front of him, which Mike was happy to agree to, considering he never wanted to get caught.

It's summer now and the kids are all off of school. Mike and Richie managed to convince their parents to buy an above ground pool for summertime festivities, which even Nancy was excited about. This meant that the Wheeler household was even more popular than usual, all of the kids hanging out there from sunup till sundown. They loved it. And even if they'd spent everyday there since summer started, they still planned a pool party, with proper food and all.

"Richie, Mike! Your friends are starting to arrive!" Karen called up the stairs to them as Stan and Will filed through the front door with towels draped over their shoulders. The twins hurried down the stairs in excitement, greeting their friends enthusiastically. 

"Hey Mike, can I borrow a pair of shorts? I forgot mine," Will asked almost immediately, earning another enthusiastic reply. So Mike and Will headed up the stairs while Richie and Stan went straight to the backyard.

"How are things with Stan?" Mike asked once in the safety of his room. Will blushed a little, but shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. He seems distant lately, almost like he doesn't like me as much as he used to."

"I'm sure that's not true. You're probably overthinking it," Mike tried to reassure his friend, but it didn't seem to work. So he just got a pair of shorts out of his drawer and handed them to Will with a smile.

"Thanks. So uh...how are things with you?" Will asked quietly, but didn't make eye contact. Mike knows Will doesn't like talking about this, so he spared him.

"Eh, let's talk about this stuff another time and go have fun!"

So the boys hurried down the stairs once more, heading for the backdoor. They were about to walk out, seeing as how it was already open, but Mike heard Will's name being said and immediately stopped him. Mike put a finger to his lips to silence Will, then they both listened in to Richie and Stan's conversation.

"Yeah, I'm with Will, why?" Stan's voice trailed through the door, even if it was obvious he was trying to be discreet about it. There was a short silence where Mike and Will exchanged a look, then Richie spoke up again.

"I don't know, I just sometimes wonder if you don't have a small crush on me," Richie sounded teasing, and Mike could practically hear his eyebrow wiggle that accompanied his words. Mike and Will's eye contact got wider and more panicked as Stan took in an audible enough breath for them to hear.

"Richie, really, I'm with Will. You and I are not compatible at all, you know that."

"But we probably could be if you'd just stop acting like you hate me all the time."

Mike should've let it play out, but he couldn't hear another word. So he pushed the door open further and stepped out, his face shocked and horrified, but also in pain. Richie and Stan turned to him, both of them looking incredibly guilty. Richie met Mike's eyes, and Mike struggled to keep the secret. But he managed.

"Richie, how the fuck could you do that to Will? You're a dick," Mike took his anger out in the only way he could, trying to defend his best friend. Will stood behind him with a damaged expression, his eyes trained on Stan. The whole scene was rather dramatic, and really cliche, but it's Richie's fault for being a cheating jerk.

At that very moment, as if the situation couldn't get more difficult, Bev, Jane, Dustin, and Ben all showed up. They walked around the house, chattering happily to each other before hurrying over to the four boys. Jane was the first to notice that something was wrong, but she just stopped and stared at them until everyone else caught on.

"Woah, what's going on?" Dustin was the one to speak up and ask, as Mike knew he would be. But Mike didn't have the strength to lie anymore, so he turned around and hurried back into the house. He heard Will trying to defuse the situation and pass it off as ok, but he was up the stairs before he could hear a response, and his ears felt clouded.

He tried to slam his door closed, but was nearly given a heart attack when it was stopped by something. So he pulled it back open and saw that it was Richie, more specifically Richie's hand, that had stopped the door. And he wanted to be mad, he wanted to scream and yell, but he only felt defeated. No one makes him more vulnerable than Richie does, which must be why he feels like he was just punched in the chest. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Richie, I can't deal with this right now," he forced out, hoping Richie would just leave him alone so he could cry and get it out, then rejoin the party like nothing had even happened. But Richie knows Mike, and he knows that even when he wants to be alone, he also wants someone to talk to. Even if Richie is the one he wants to talk about.

"Mike, would you let me explain?"

"Explain? What, that you suddenly like Stan? And that you just weren't gonna tell me? That I'm nothing but some pleasure or something?" Mike's words tumbled out of his mouth in a jumble, but Richie was shaking his head quicker with each one. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, stepping closer to Mike, who only backed away again.

"Mike, you know that's not true."

"No, I don't. I thought I did, but how can I trust that anymore? You were basically offering Stan to date you, or at the very least be somewhat involved with you. How am I supposed to interpret that? As you just being Richie?" Mike started to rant, but Richie deserved it, so he listened. "Oh yeah, Trashmouth. He flirts with everyone, so why was this any different?" His words dripped with harsh sarcasm.

"I don't want to be with Stan, I want to be with you," Richie insisted, but Mike just kept shaking his head.

"I don't believe you anymore."

"Mike, I love you...you're my brother," Richie spoke quietly, his words causing Mike's eyes to squeeze shut. It was silent for a second before Mike nodded and whispered back.

"I know, Richie. And I really wish I wasn't, because then maybe we could be together."

Those words broke Richie's heart a bit, but he quickly started shaking his head. He stepped up to Mike quick enough that Mike couldn't step away and grabbed his hands.

"Don't say that. We are together and I love you. I want _you_. I was being dumb out there and I deserve any punishment you see fit. You can ignore me for a month if you want, but don't say that. Sure, we can't openly date, but we don't need to be open. We have each other and that's what love is about. Not about who knows or who can see us, but about what we know and see. Please, Mike, I don't want anybody else," Richie begged quietly, staring at Mike's scrunched up eyelids. He expected Mike to be his normal stubborn self and leave the room without a single word, but that's not what happened.

Mike didn't want to forgive him so easily, but like mentioned earlier, no one makes him more vulnerable. So instead of stomping out and leaving them both miserable, he opened his eyes and quickly decided to just kiss him. Kiss and make up, like he's seen it be called in movies.

They kissed a bit more hastily than usual, both of them desperate to feel each other once again. They don't fight often, and never about this stuff, so it was the largest relief when they felt each other's lips. Like a going home after a long day out; warm and familiar. It was filled with regret that slowly dissipated into pure want and love. Mike knew then that he was screwed, he would never love anyone like he loves Richie. And if that meant a life of secrecy, then he was ready for it. Anything to never stop feeling those lips on his.

"Mike, our friends," Richie forced out, trying to remind his brother of their large group of friends that were currently swimming in their swimming pool. But Mike shook his head.

"They can wait," he insisted, earning a small chuckle from Richie. Mike has always been the easiest to rile up, and recently, impossible to sway. When he wants something, he wants it right away. He doesn't wait.

Mike would usually feel embarrassed after showing such desperate urgency, but he can't be bothered right now. He just wants Richie, all of him, and immediately. So he leans around his brother and locks the door, then leads them to Richie's bed. His shirt is off in seconds, then he's pawing at Richie's, wanting it off. The intensity of the moment brings Richie up to speed, who's suddenly as urgent as Mike is. Before they know it, they're both down to their boxers. And things feel different this time.

The twins have been sexually intimate for months, but they've still been too scared to experiment with much. Their sessions usually consist of grinding and palming each other until they're both satisfied. It's always great, but they've both silently agreed that it's getting old. It's not enough anymore, and especially not with what's just happened. They need something much more intimate and meaningful.

Richie is nervous, but he takes charge, as always. So he moves his hands to his waistband and slowly starts to remove his boxers, keeping his eyes trained on Mike, just in case he isn't ready for this. But Mike only looks intrigued, so Richie musters up the courage to let his boxers drop. It's silent as Mike looks at Richie's hard-on and Richie looks at Mike's expression. But it isn't long before Mike follows lead with his own shaky hands, his boxers pooling around his ankles.

"Wow, angel. You're beautiful," Richie whispers, knowing that the small praise will help move things in the right direction. If there's one thing Mike likes better than pleasure itself, it's praise.

Mike's cheeks go red, but he doesn't say anything. He loves the praise, and he wants to do something, but he doesn't know what. Richie always takes charge, so he waits for that, hoping his brother has some kind of plan.

Richie doesn't have much of a plan, but more of an idea. So he sits down on his bed and then urges Mike to sit in his lap. Mike does so shyly, his eyes unable to stay away from their dicks, which are now gently pressed against each other. Richie still doesn't have much of a plan, but he figures anything is better than nothing.

His hand trails down Mike's chest, then very slowly grabs hold of his appendage. This is new territory, so he takes it slow, but quickly deduces that it would probably be better not to, judging by Mike's expression.

"Oh Jesus, that is better than I thought it would be," Mike breathes out in a surprised but aroused tone, much to the enjoyment of Richie. Richie smirks a bit before briefly letting go so he can grab something from his side table. He leans over and opens the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lotion. Mike looks at the bottle and furrows his eyebrows. "Nancy was looking for that."

"Well good thing we're burning the evidence." Richie snickers a bit as he pours some of the scented lotion into his palm, then takes in a deep breath. "Let's see if this will work," he whispers to himself, then brings his hand down and slowly grabs his own dick, then uses the same one to grab Mike's. His hand is pretty large for his age, so he manages to fit it around both of them, but not by much. Nonetheless, it immediately feels good to relieve the pressure on them, so they both breathe out sighs of relief.

"Ok, I like this," Mike moans almost silently, always vocal about this kind of thing. Richie only nods before doing his best to move his hand up and down on both of them at once, jerking them off simultaneously. It takes him a minute or two, but he gets the hang of it and is soon speeding up.

Mike moans a bit louder than he should, but he almost doesn't care. The feeling of Richie's cock against his own is almost too much to bear, and he immediately knows he won't last long. Judging by the urgency of Richie's movements, he won't either.

"Fuck, angel, don't be too loud. Parents are home, friends downstairs," Richie's voice is strained, full of pleasure.

"Oh, shut up," Mike huffs out, then slowly starts to move his hips instinctively, as he always does when they do their usual grinding sessions. But now that he's aware of their naked lengths pressed against each other and Richie's hand wrapped around them, it feels so much more sensual and personal. It doesn't feel like pleasure, it feels like connecting.

"O-Ok, I'm not gonna last," Richie speaks up again, his hand tightening around them gently, causing a slightly high pitched moan to fall from Mike's lips.

"Yes, I want you to cum," Mike encourages, his eyes opening to look down and watch. Ever since the two found out that it takes a certain amount of puberty to properly ejaculate, Mike developed a certain obsession with watching Richie cum. There's something erotic about it, to both of them, that Richie cums and Mike doesn't. Something inside of them just sets off like a bomb and makes their orgasms ten times better.

It doesn't take long after that for Richie to cum, and it's the first time that Mike properly sees it happen, without a barrier of clothing between them. And it's even more erotic than usual, making him moan a bit louder again. Richie starts to calm down, but doesn't wanna leave Mike hanging, so he pushes himself a bit and continues to stroke him and his brother.

"C'mon, angel, let go," Richie whispers to him, which sets Mike off, and his orgasm washes over him in a more intense wave than he's ever felt before. He feels his toes curl a bit and his eyes squeeze closed, but he quickly leans forward to moan into Richie's neck, not wanting to be too loud.

Once they both fully calm down, Mike sits up again and looks down. Something about the sight is off, and for a second, he can't figure out why. But then he does, and a small glint appears in his eye.

"Rich, did I just...kinda cum?" He asks quietly, still slightly embarrassed by the words, but also intrigued. Richie looks down in a hurry, examining his brother for a second before smiling.

"You leaked a bit, which is kinda different, but close. You're getting super close," he assured his brother, who looked over the moon. Although they both enjoy that Mike doesn't cum, they still wanna see Mike mature and grow up and get better at things. So they smile at each other again before slowly getting up to clean off.

"Hey, at least we won't have to hide our dirty clothes from mom anymore. The mess is all on us," Mike points out as he uses tissues to wipe himself off. Richie laughs as he does the same, and then they share a brief kiss before getting dressed and going downstairs to join their friends.

"Hey, where have you been? You were gone for like thirty minutes!" Beverly complains once the twins make it to the backyard. They both shrug and climb into the pool, everyone's eyes on them. Will looks some mixture of worried and annoyed, but they ignore it.

"We were fighting and then making up. It's what siblings do," Mike tried to sound nonchalant, adding in a small laugh. Richie rolled his eyes for emphasis, which made the group move on, but reluctantly.

After that day, the twins decided it was best to do their sessions at night. Alone. When their friends weren't waiting for them in the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated and enjoyed! I love feedback :)


End file.
